


Chained

by Rynthjan



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Nasir POV (first person), Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Rynthjan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being chained is bad. Being chained together is... not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

It is somewhat amazing how quickly a human being is able to adapt to, get used to and - eventually - get bored with virtually anything.

One would think that being chained in a dungeon is quite terrifying, no matter how brave you are. And even a seasoned warrior with nerves of steel should feel something else but disgusted boredom when he knows he's scheduled for torture and execution or maybe even worse.

But when you or your close friends get captured, beaten, wounded, tortured or hexed on a weekly basis even waiting for an execution looses a lot of excitement.

Especially when you get saved from impending doom or do the saving yourself on just as regularly a basis.

I try really hard to stay realistic and keep in mind that one of these days things will go seriously wrong and rescue won't arrive in the nick of time in the form of an arrow shooting the rope around my neck or a sword striking the evil wizard before he can complete his deadly spell.

But again and again investing worry just seems so useless and seeing all your life pass in front of your eyes in the moment before your death turns dull somewhere between the tenth and twentieth time.

So what else is there to do, being chained in a dank, smelly dungeon yet again?

I do have to admit that this one is remarkably uncomfortable. Being chained with your hands over your head, with your toes barely touching the ground is not a nice thing. Especially if you are hanging down from the same chain with another guy.

Though I also have to admit that it could be much worse. After all it could be Little John, who takes personal hygiene about as seriously as Friar Tuck takes his diet. Or Will Scarlet who would be chewing off my ear with a million complaints by now. Or - Allah forbid - Much, who would be in fearful tears.

No - I must consider myself lucky because it is our fearless leader who shares this intimate moment of utter boredom.

He of course is anything but bored. Fully concentrating on the task of getting the two of us out of here alive. I'm sure he has already worked out a brilliant or mad plan that will save us against all odds. 

I should probably think about escape as well but I can help but notice how his muscled thigh presses against my groin in a rather enticing way. And how he is chewing on his lower lip while he is thinking.

That is what is really distracting me right now. How he is so unintentionally drawing all my attention to his pretty mouth, making me wonder what it feel will like, pressed against mine, his lips yielding to me, parting, allowing my tongue entry into the moist warmth of his mouth. How his eyes will go wide in disbelieve.

Has he ever been kissed by dear Marion like this? Full of passion and hunger, devoured, feeling like his very soul is burning up in the shared breath of a truly searing kiss?

I allow myself the luxury of doubting it.

He shifts slightly, rubbing against my hardening cock and I ask myself how he can stay so completely oblivious to the reaction he wakens in me. To the animalistic lust that makes me want to growl and bite his neck, press him to the ground, rip the clothes of his lean body, spread him and use him till he is howling in lust as well.

But he is just thinking really hard, his brow creasing in a frown.

I try hard not to press against him to increase the friction against my cock but do not succeed completely.

Still he doesn't notice and I feel pleasure shoot through my body. Who would have thought that being bored could result in such exciting new discoveries about my relationship with Robin Hood?

Just as I decide to keep up the tiny movements of my hips to see if I can maybe even find completion without him noticing, he suddenly shifts his attention to me. His dark eyes meeting mine, filled with slight confusion as realization dawns on him what has escaped him so far.

I see him draw breath, an emotion starting to shape in his eyes, but before it can fully form or before he can actually voice it I lean forward, pressing against him fully, feeling all of his body go as taunt as a bowstring. And then our lips meet forcefully, flesh on flesh, and I push into him with my tongue, opening him up just like I imagined. Sucking the breath from his lungs I kiss him hard and wild and recklessly.

He makes a tiny sound in the back of his throat. A mixture of a yelp and a whimper, his body fighting to separate from mine but unable. Chained together as we are, he is helpless to resist, as I plunder his mouth, tasting him, my whole body tingling with the excitement of stealing what is not rightfully mine.

Of course it can not last. Good things never seem to last.

It were only a few precious seconds to me but it must have seemed like an eternity to him.

Then the cell door bursts open, I quickly let go of his lips and we both turn to look at Will Scarlet who has the keys to our chains.

Sometimes rescue comes too early, too, I muse, as Will frees us and we hastily make our way through the sheriff's castle, noticing how Robin is studiously avoiding looking at me.

As we climb the wall and flee towards the woods a secret smile forms on my lips.

I am sure we will get caught again.


End file.
